No Snacks Before Dinner
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: You know how you tell a kid no snacks before dinner? Well, replace the kid with a panda.
"Please Ti, just one." My panda begged, showing me his big pleading eyes. I just sighed and placed my right paw on my face.

"I said no Po, just wait till after dinner." I told him seriously, as I was preparing my panda a special dinner while our Master and friends were out on a mission and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. But as you can see, he wants a snack before we eat.

"I don't want to though, I promise I'll eat only one cookie." I laughed, I knew Po and if you eats one cookie you know he'll want another one and another and so on.

"Po you eating just one cookie is like me saying I'll just train for an hour. Ain't going to happen," I then placed my paws on my side and stared at him. He crossed his arms and had somewhat of a sour look on his face, like a kid not getting the present they wanted on Christmas.

"Whatever." He grunted, turning his gaze away from me. I shook my head, before I walked over to him to which I placed my left paw on his right shoulder.

"Po, I'm not trying to be mean here. I just don't want you to ruin your appetite is all." I then gave him a warm smile, causing him to slowly turn his head back to me.

"Ok, I'm sorry Kitten." He told me softly before I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"No worries, but I gotta get back to cooking us dinner. I'll try and get it done quickly before your cookie urges come back." I then found myself walking away from him and back to the kitchen counter where I began to chop of some vegetables.

"Just let me know when it's done please, I'll be in my room making some more figures Hun." I heard him say, his feet starting to carry him out of the kitchen.

"Will do dear, love you." I said to him happily.

"Love you to." As he left the kitchen and began to make his way down the hall from what I could hear. Now that I was alone, I could focus a bit more on the prep. As after I cut up a variety of vegetables including onion, celery, and even some mushrooms, I began to get a pot of water boiling on the stove. After about 20 minutes of waiting, the water started to come to a boil to which I poured in some swirly noodles.

"Ok, bring it down a notch and add in the vegetables." Before I grabbed said vegetables and poured them into the pot, now mixing the ingredients together. As I was, I took a bottle of some spicy sauce Mr. Ping gave me and poured in about half of it.

"Oh Po is going to love this stir fry." I said with a big grin on my face, the aroma of it entering my nostrils. After cooking it for another ten minutes, I took the pot off the heat and made my way over to the kitchen door.

"Po! Dinners ready!" I shouted as loud as I could, only to hear him reply moments later.

"Ok, I'll be right there Ti. Just finishing up something on the figures." He stated to me, for some reason though his mouth sound stuffed or muffled. But I figured maybe he had a brush or something in his mouth, so I shrugged it off and walked over to the cupboards and grabbed out two bowls as well as a set of chopsticks for each of us. Once I filled the bowls up, I placed them on the table with the chopsticks in them and sat down. Now the only thing left to do was to wait for my panda to join me. Which didn't take long but a few minutes before I saw him walk in.

"Smells pretty good in here," He said happily, taking a seat next to me and starring down at his bowl of food.

"Not only that, but it looks awesome. Thanks Ti," I chuckled and blushed a little by his warm comments.

"Your welcome my panda, now enjoy." We both then took our chop sticks and picked up some noodles, slurping them into our mouths. From the soft moan I heard from Po, I knew he loved the meal. But as I watched him enjoy the food, I couldn't help but notice something on the side of his lips. It wasn't the sauce nor a piece of the meal, but a very small crumb that was a light brown.

"What is that?" I asked him, causing him to look at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" His eyes looking to where my eyes were. I didn't say a word to that, rather I took my left paw and carefully swiped the crumb onto my paw. Lifting my paw to my face, I smelled it and gave it a lick, all the while Po having a somewhat scared look in his face.

"Hmmmmm, tastes like a cookie crumb." I said aloud, turning to Po after I said that.

"Oh uh, well you see I was passing the pantry and I slipped. Hard enough that I guess one of monkeys cookie messes fell onto my face, you know he doesn't really clean up." He told me with a nervous tone, looking away and continually to slurp his noodles.

"Really? Po, if you don't want to be chased through this palace by a tiger, you best tell the truth. Right now," I said, letting my eyes turn to slits and for my claws to be slowly brought out. He gulped by my gestures, knowing I wasn't kidding. Reluctantly, he set his chopsticks down and turned so his front was facing me.

"Ok, so I maybe ate a few cookies." His head now facing the ground.

"A few?" My eyebrows raised.

"Maybe a jar," His eyes raising up from those words. I shook my at this, not believing what I had just heard.

"Well at least you told the truth. However, you went behind my back so I think five trips up and down the stairs will do." I told him sternly.

"I guess that's fair." Raising his head up to me, thinking that was all. It wasn't.

"Oh and no kisses or cuddles until you are done with that." I said, going back to eating my noodles.

"That's pushing it isn't it Ti." He said with a shocked face, not believing what I had just told him.

"I don't think so, maybe next time you won't do what I asked you politely not to do." When I said that, he got up from his seat and began to make his way to the door.

"Where you going?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm doing the stairs, and you best be ready to be loved to death when I'm done." He said seriously and with an angry face, making his way out to the palace doors. I couldn't help but smirk a little, and after I finished my noodles. I went to the window of the kitchen and saw him make his way up and down the stairs, panting with every step.

"Don't worry panda, I will be. I could go for some cookies right now though." I said with a laugh, knowing full well Po was going to give me an onslaught of love when he was done, but that wouldn't be such a bad thing would it?

hope you guys liked it, sorry if it sucked. Running out of ideas for them.


End file.
